Malice Melodies
by Crying Wasteland
Summary: Hamasaki Rin is the only successful female vocalist in jrock today. With her amazing voice, body and presence she leads her band, Youkai Companion, into being the biggest band in Japan, second only to Expressionless, the jrock band lead by Sesshoumaru...
1. Just Another Star Struck Fan

**Malice Melodies**

**Chapter 1- Just Another Star Struck Fan**

**Sesshoumaru**

_"Tooru Naraku and Hamasaki Rin, cofounders of Youkai Companion, have announced that they have left their label, Saimyoshou, due to fraud and an unacceptable renewal contract. According to Tooru-san, the label cheated their fans by taking their money but never sending posters or kits that were authorized for fan club members only."_

"I always knew that label were a bunch of crooks."

"Isn't that the band that Sango likes?"

"Ask Miroku, he knows her better than any of us."

"He knows her ass better than us and her fist."

"My advances of friendship are merely misunderstood."

"Grabbing a girl's ass are not signs that you want a friendship, bouzu."

"I take offense to that Inuyasha. My ancestors were respectful monks and I was studying to become one of them before I let you drag me into this band."

Inuyasha snorted before he punched our bass player, Kawasumi Miroku, in the head and snarled, "I never dragged you into this band! You were playing bass and sneaking out of your studies before I even told you about forming a band!"

A small fight broke out among them, and as usual, I turned my attention elsewhere, like the press concert on TV. Tooru Naraku, a no talented hanyou, spoke for the band. _"First of all we would like to apologize to our fans for Saimyoshou's wrong doing. We will be playing a few small clubs but our main focus is finding a new label. We have a few offers and we are thinking over our options, but we are close to making a decision."_

Excited shouts from the reporters ensued but their vocalist Rin looked bored. Not that I blame her, the press overexcite themselves over minor details, like who you are sleeping with that week. She sat in the middle with her band mates, a pair of sunglasses on her face. I am not a fan of hers but I knew she never talked in interviews, except in magazines. If she actually had something to say then she would make Naraku or anyone of the others bend down to whisper in their ear. If she did not feel like doing that, she would simply nod and look away.

Even I, Kiimura Sesshoumaru admired the human a little for that. Too many women, especially human women talked too much about pointless things, like my stepmother. I focused my eyes on her and blocked out my idiot half brother and other band mates. If they were not so good at what they did, I would have slashed their throats out long ago.

"Hamasaki-san! Will the split from your label finally allow you to date the men you have been linked to these past couple of years"  
The question was understandable. As soon as their band gained popularity rumors floated around that she was involved in a love triangle with both of her guitar players Naraku and Hara Hiten for years. The label had a problem with this because it was also thought to have been going on since she had first joined the band at the age of 14. Japan wasn't the only place where men openly lusted over school girls like her, but Saimyoshou was tied with an American label, and the Americans did not approve of a 14 year old girl dating men seven and nine years older than her.

I am sure the skimpy fetish Goth outfits she dresses in did not help matters. Her antics on stage were also frowned upon. It was not rare to see her dancing erotically or spitting up blood. She seemed to delight in shocking people with her sexuality and disgusting antics. It upset her label terribly and instead of toning it down each time they complained, she grew more shocking and fueled the rumors by always stimulating a crude sexual acts when playing.

The question hung in the air and all the greedy reporters waited with notepads in their hands and their tape recorders next to them. The human pushed a lock of long thick hair out of her face and waved her hand, meaning that another question was to be asked.

"Hey Sesshoumaru! Mom and Dad wanted us at dinner tonight, said they had something important to talk to us about."

I stood up and grabbed the notebook Musou had been looking at. My drummer gave me an annoyed look but wisely said nothing. Instead, he looked at the TV, where Youkai Companion were now standing and allowing the reporters to take photographs of them. Musou glared at Naraku and mumbled some choice words.

I raised an eyebrow but I said nothing. I turned my attention from the Goth rock band and looked over at the notes the others had made in it. Without saying a word, I walked out, not waiting for my little brother.

The uncouth brat did not take well to this. "Wait up you bastard! We have to pick up Kagome, I invited her to dinner."

Higurashi Kagome, my little brother's bed warmer, also known as our personal video director. I fought the urge to roll my eyes but did say, "Finally introducing your bitch to Father?"

I turned my head slightly to witness the predictable ugly blush that covered Inuyasha face. Another snarl left his rude mouth, "She's not my bitch! After dinner she's going to show me some footage she recorded of us in Osaka and some new concepts for our next single."

The hanyou was not given an answer, though after many years of being siblings he should not have expected one. Instead, we jumped in my car and sped off home. It was home to Inuyasha but to me, it was merely a dwelling that I stayed in when not on the road or in the studio.

* * *

**Rin**

I welcomed Hiten's arms and warmth. The press conference had been draining and I felt like sleeping for a few days. I hated facing all those people, especially reporters. They always wanted to know what's going on in my life and the thing is nothing was going on in my life. Of course, they would never believe that. They were always so sure either I was sleeping around with my band mates or God knows whom else.

Anyway, as soon as we walked off stage I threw myself in her Hiten's arms and silently demanded that he pick me up. I don't have to say a word; Hiten always knows what to do when it comes to me. When my demand was fulfilled, I buried my face into his neck and wrapped my arms around him. After a concert or whatever I always do that.

One of my hands played with Hiten's braid as I watched Naraku pull his own long black hair into a low ponytail. He narrowed his eyes, "We have work tonight Rin."

"I know..." I mumbled against Hiten's tanned flesh. "It's just kind of scary playing as an indie band again."

Haruna Jakotsu, our cheery bass player, playfully, but hard, smacked my head. "Silly we're no longer an indie band! A lot of people know about us and we're already in talks with Amakoi and if all goes well..."

I felt Hiten pat my back, "We'll be signed with one of the biggest labels in Japan."

"We might even get to tour with Expressionless since that label is so friendly with theirs!" I slightly turned my head and felt a smile tug at my lips at Jakotsu; he looked ready to wet his leather pants. "And if that happens then we might be able to share a tour bus and hotel rooms with Inuyasha!"

His lusty grins were stopped when Chiba Bankotsu roughly grab his arm and applied pressure to it, not enough to really hurt our giddy bassist but enough to make him realize that we heard enough. I knew all about Bankotsu's feelings towards Jakotsu, we all did, but he seemed painfully oblivious to them. Jakotsu often went out and found pretty little fan boys to play with, Kiimura Inuyasha being his latest obsession, always failing to see what we did.

Naraku seemed quite annoyed at the turn of events. He coldly reminder us of the small gig we had and grabbed me, rather gently though, from our other guitarist arms. Naraku only care about for four things: the band, his little sister Kanna, Miki Kikyou (a cold hearted bitch if you asked the guys or me) and me. Why he loved his band was simple enough and he was currently dating Kikyou so that made sense. I think he cared about me because he felt sorry for me and because of Kanna.

We met when I was five years old. My family had been killed in front of me and Naraku's family adopted me because I had no other family and they were old family friends. He, at the time, had been 14 and at first didn't give a damn about me. So I hung out with Kanna. Neither of us liked to talk so it was nice to play with someone who didn't make fun of me. I think I was her only friend and I guess Naraku appreciated that. I eventually started to talk again and Kanna talked a little more. She was still quiet but she's not as antisocial anymore.

Bankotsu's sensible voice interrupted my thoughts, "We should get going. We still have hair and makeup to do and then there are the clothes."

The others agreed with Bankotsu and we headed to the van we were using at the moment. The bright lights of Tokyo hurt my eyes and so I leaned against Hiten. There were new posters of Expressionless' new album all over the place. I sighed and stared at the image of the vocalist of my rival band. I wanted to be as popular as them one day. I wanted my face plastered all over Japan.

My band was pretty popular but nowhere near as Expressionless. Naraku was bitter about that, especially when we had heard Inuyasha trash our band. We fired back with insults, mostly Naraku and Hiten calling the guitar player a worthless hanyou, never mind the fact that Naraku himself was a hanyou. It was different according to Hiten, Inuyasha was a worthless one. We human members of the band decided to stay out of it, especially since Jakotsu had such a crush on Inuyasha.

I sighed and buckled in between Bankotsu and Hiten. I wanted to use the latter as a pillow and I knew Bankotsu needed some comfort as well. I brushed my fingers against his and thankfully, he took the hint and allowed my hand to slip into his. He gave me a small grateful smile but then turned his attention to the scenery outside the van. I sighed again; I did that a lot, and glanced at the amber eyes of Sesshoumaru from yet another poster.

Things were going to get bad I knew it.


	2. Beauty in Ghastly Appearances

**Malice Melodies **

**Chapter 2- Beauty in Ghastly Appearances**

**Rin**  
"I want to throw some eggs at the audience tonight." I played with the small cross choker I wore. "Do you think Manten will hold them at the edge of the stage for me?"

Hiten stopped applying his eye shadow to look at me. "Yeah, just go find him before we go on. He should be done with setting up."

I giggled, childishly according to Naraku, "Ok, be right back!"

For the show I wore the outfit I had worn for YC's video "Absurd." It was conservative compared to my other outfits that I wore on stage or in videos. My lower half was clad in tight black dress pants while my torso had a simple long sleeved black blouse. At least it would have been a simple blouse if I hadn't insisted that Naraku split it in half, just under my breasts so that my tummy showed off along with a hint of my chest. And I meant a hint of my chest because I wasn't huge or anything, I wavered between a large B and a small C but it gets me by.

I skipped down the hall, singing the opening song for Chobits, and ignoring the looks I received from the groupies hanging out in the back. The girls that hung backstage or followed us on tour were insane. They acted like a bitch to me, tried to be my best friend, or treated me like a baby. All three approaches were lame but I wasn't allowed to be out right rude to them, due to Naraku's orders. Therefore, I kept silent. Besides, they were not as bad as the fanboys we attracted.

"Rin-chan you look so cute!"

I forced a smile and waved before running over to Hiten's younger brother. Of course, Manten would never leave his brother's side. Hiten had protected him from youkai and humans all his life and truthfully, the younger brother would have never survived without his older brother after their parents had died.

Manten was our roadie, the one that set up our equipment while we were backstage getting ready. He was good at his job and with his size and appearance he made crazy fan boys and girls think twice about trying to sneak backstage.

Manten was busy checking out my microphone, the second reason why Naraku allowed the younger thunder brother to travel with us, Manten was eager to please so he often tripled checked small details. However, it took a lot of convincing.

I heard a tape of Hiten's old band, a crappy death metal band, and I thought they sucked. However, Naraku met him and invited him to our house. Kanna and I sat in our den watching them play and I knew we needed him in our band. Naraku agreed but Hiten would only join if Manten could travel with us.

Naraku, at first, had been against the condition of Hiten's agreement on joining. We met the younger thunder brother when Hiten officially tried out and Naraku saw him as a fat, lazy, ugly, stupid excuse of a youkai. Usually that would have been the end of it, when he made a decision that was it. However, I knew Hiten was vital to our success and actually pleaded to get him in the band. Though I think, what really did it was that Hiten volunteered Manten as a roadie.

"Manten, can you do me a favor?"

The large, practically bald youkai looked down at me and rolled his eyes. "Why do you cover your face with that junk and make yourself look so unattractive?"

He was referring to the white makeup I wore with dark eye shadow around my eyes. Along with the contacts, I wore that Bankotsu had helped me pick out, ones that were just white, no pupils at all. I glared up at him, "I like the way I look. Anyway, will you do me a favor?"

"What do you want?" Manten treated me like an annoying younger sister but he did defend me most of the time.

"I feel liking throwing eggs again, you know like the way we did last time we were here in Tokyo. Can you put them at the edge of the stage after we go on so after the first song I can throw some of them? Oh, and can you see if the club has lots of paper towels and things like that for after the show?"

He adjusted the mic for my height, knowing that the large boots I wore would not help, before nodding and asking, "Plan on vomiting blood or that clear liquid you recently started using?"

I cocked my head to the side; I thought I looked cute when I did that, before giggling. "Well, I guess I'll use the blood today, you know get back to the classics."

He muttered things about stupid human girls but told me he would do what I asked. Satisfied, I skipped back to the room where the rest of the band was getting ready. Jakotsu was twirling around in his long black dress but stopped and pouted as soon as he saw me. He put a hand on his slim hip, "Why do you have to do your make-up like that? You would look ultra cute if you stopped looking like a zombie and dressed more like a Gothic Lolita."

Before I could respond, Hiten jumped to my defense. "Leave her alone. Just because you dress like a slut doesn't mean she has to." He walked over to me and smoothed down my hair. "Besides, there is a beauty in her ghastly appearance."

I blushed at the comment and grinned like an idiot at the smile Bankotsu threw at me. Naraku looked annoyed at Hiten and cleared his throat loudly. I put a little bit of distance between us and stared at my brother, trying to slip into my stage persona.

Despite all the rumors, I was still a virgin and quite shy about sex. Even if I wasn't shy about it, I knew Naraku wanted to make sure I stayed pure. Being around youkai most of my life, I knew the scent of a virgin drove youkai wild. It wasn't just that, it helped the rumors. Some people actually believed Naraku was saving me for himself, which I found disgusting since I considered him a brother.

Naraku nodded to me, "Since this is our first show without Saimyoshou, I want a lot of fan service out there. Rin, do you want anyone in particular?"

Before a show, we pair ourselves off and shamelessly throw ourselves at each other during the show. "I think we should fuel the rumors and have Bankotsu together with Jakotsu and me with you and Hiten. Everyone wanted to know if three of us have something going so why not give them something that will prove them right?"

Hiten grinned and pulled me close to him, ignoring the glare Naraku gave him. "What kind of things are we going to do?"

My stage persona took over, as did my trademark naughty grin, "Whatever comes to mind."

* * *

**Kagome**

"Is your brother mad?"

"Mad as insane yes."

I tugged one of his cute ears. "Inuyasha! You know what I mean, was he angry that he had to pick me up and everything?"

Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes and snorted. "He's always pissed about something but I think it has to do more about what Dad told us about."

I frowned, "You mean the merger between Amakoi and Shikon?"

I have had business dinners with the Kiimura brothers before but never with his mom and dad. I was so excited even if it technically was still a business dinner. I had brought over the Osaka footage but Inuyasha hadn't bothered to ask me about it.

Anyway, the family dinner was supposed to be this nice dressed up affair, even if Inuyasha didn't follow that. Everything was fine until Inuyasha's mother asked their father if he had gotten the message from the Water Goddess. Sesshoumaru had been silent throughout the meal but that had gotten his attention. I didn't blame him, the Water Goddess, as she liked to be called, was the founder and owner of Amakoi Records, Shikon Records biggest rival.

"Shikon was his mother's record company and when she died she left it to Sesshoumaru but he could only control it when he became of age, so Dad kind of controls it right now."

"I thought you said your brother is well over 500 years old," I replied. "Isn't he old enough to take over yet? I mean his band is the biggest band in Japan and has made more money for the company than all the other bands combined. He's perfectly capable of handling Shikon records."

He shook his head and mumbled under his breath about stupid human girls, which earned him a hard smack from me, before continuing. "First of all Expressionless is my band. Secondly, in youkai years, he's still considered a teenager but he'll come of age in eight months; though it looks like Dad is making one last big deal to ensure Sesshoumaru's future."

"Maybe he sees it as your dad butting in where he doesn't belong," I guessed.

"He just hasn't forgiven him for..."

Inuyasha trailed off and looked at the staircase that circled the family room, leading into the bedrooms. I looked behind me and swallowed harshly when I saw Sesshoumaru glaring at us. He stood perfectly still with his clawed hands on the railing, just looking at us. The inu youkai looked ready to pounce if we moved, which I was not about to do.

After a few tense moments Inuyasha regained his crude attitude, "What the fuck are you looking at?"

He did not move at all, just kept staring. I knew it was pissing off Inuyasha because I felt his anger practically hit me in the face but I knew he was getting a bit scared. Even in my short time working for Expressionless, I knew that whenever Sesshoumaru was as calm as he was at the moment, he usually did something cruel.

Finally, he ran a hand in his long silver hair and spoke in a tone that never failed to drive his fan girls wild with lust and desire. "Humans and hanyous should not talk about things they could never understand."

He disappeared further up the stairs, going either up to his room or to the recording studio. When the last of his long hair was out of sight, and Inuyasha was sure he was out of hearing range, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Damn bastard is creeping me out more and more lately! Dad should just let him move out but he thinks if Sesshoumaru leaves then he'll never see him again, so he keeps him close by giving into him most of the time."

I said nothing but put a hand to my heart, wincing when I felt its furious pounding. I had told my mother that I loved my job and I was terribly excited when the band had chosen me to be their personal video director. I didn't lie, but I think I should ask for hazardous pay.

* * *

**Hiten **

"I feel something Hiten, something bad."

"Like what?"

Her long pale fingers curled around my wavy hair and her face buried itself further into my neck. "I don't think we should sign with Amakoi."

I looked at her for a moment before I twisted my mouth in a scowl. "Are you crazy? We just left our label and we need to sign with someone before we fade into oblivion along with all the other jrock bands that never made it. We need to sign with them fast while our name is still on everyone's lips."

"It'll be the death of us! I know it..."

She looked close to tears and I felt my heart break a little. Before I had met Rin, I never cared about anyone besides Manten, and certainly not a human, let alone a female one. A part of me hates to admit it but I hated myself for being harsh to Rin. She had that effect on people, particularly male youkai; I swore she was not human but some sort of mystical nymph.

Rin turned around in my arms, her back now facing me. Kikyou, that cold slut, had shown up after the gig and now there was no room for Rin. When we were on the road Rin shared a room with him because she hated being alone and he did not trust anyone (me) alone with her. However, when Kikyou showed up, Rin was forced to have a room by herself but due to her past childhood traumas, she rarely slept alone. At home, I knew she often slept in Kanna's room or vice versa.

I was not surprised to hear a knock on my door a few minutes after Naraku had said goodnight to her. She stood outside my room in small short black shorts and a pink tank top. Wordlessly I motioned her in and we settled down in bed. I never did anything inappropriate to her while we shared a bed but we both knew I wanted to. It's not that I was scared of Naraku but fighting him wasn't high on my list.

Her sniffles brought me out of my thoughts. I gathered her close, made her face me once again, and whispered, "I'm sorry Rin but you know how badly we need this." I kissed her close eyelids and tried to ignore the tears streaming down. "If Naraku decides to sign with Amakoi, I'll sign too and I have no doubt that Bankotsu and Jakotsu will as well."

"And everyone will expect me to sign as well."

"Naraku is the master of melodies, but it's your voice, your words, and your presence that draws people in. Everyone kept help but wonder what you'll do or say next. We need you."

Guilt, guilt was the best way to get Rin to stay. There were many times when I knew she felt her stage ego conflicted with her true self and more often than not, she begged Naraku to let her leave. Nevertheless, she loved the stage, she loved how people screamed her name, how they grew disgusted with her words or acts and how they lusted after her when she did something sexy. She loved to sing, she loved it all, but sometimes she felt drained and never wanted to see a stage again. We knew we needed her. There may be groupies hanging out to see us but once we were on stage, she is the one they come to see. We knew it so we had our ways of making her stay.

A moan broke the silence and Rin blushed when she realized it was coming from the next room, Naraku's room. I grinned at my bedmate's shyness and brought her closer. "Let's watch some TV and block out Naraku's latest conquest."

She bit down on her thumbnail. "I think he actually loves her Hiten... I hate her..."

I kissed the top of her head, "I know you do."

I flipped on the TV and saw a video from Expressionless' last album just start. I snarled in distaste and was about to change the channel but Rin stopped me.

"Wait, I wanna see it."

"What is your obsession with this band? It's bad enough Jakotsu openly drools over that disgusting hanyou!"

"Let Bankotsu deal with that, and I'm not obsessed with them. I just like this song, now let me listen to it." She moved out of my arms and propped her head up with her hand.

I stayed quiet and turned it up a little louder for her, trying to ignore the way her big brown eyes focused on the singer of our rival band.


	3. Welcome to Being a Rock Star

**Malice Melodies**

**Chapter 3- Welcome to Being a Rock Star**

**Sesshoumaru**

I was not prone to childish tantrums like my younger brother, but I found myself sulking in my room. It was not fair. Shikon had been my mother's and she had built it without any help from Father. After Mother died, it was obvious that I was in control, even if I was not of acceptable age to do so. Father had always left me to my own devises. What gave him the right to merger my mother's company with Amakoi Records?

"Sesshoumaru... Son we need to talk."

I nearly snarled at myself for not realizing my father was approaching before hand, and not noticing the time. Every time we disagreed over something, Father would give me an hour to cool down before coming to talk to him. I knew the routine, but this Sesshoumaru hated nothing more than when Father decided to have a father-son talk. Those kinds of talks were better wasted on Inuyasha.

My pointed ears picked up a light sigh. "Sesshoumaru let me in."

Father always seemed to bother me while I composed. I put down my guitar and quickly tied back my long silver hair. The quicker I let Father apologize, along with telling the old man that I would not move out, then I could get back to my latest song.

I unlocked the door, not that he could not have knocked it down on his own, and walked back to my king size bed. As Father walked in, I tucked my long legs underneath me and grabbed my favorite guitar once again. He sat in my leather desk chair in front of me, looking as if he were still choosing his words. Father was slipping; one should never enter a battle unless prepared.

I continued working on the melody that had been stuck in my head for the past week. I carefully wrote down the revised notes in a notebook before saying, "Are you going to stare at me or are you going to say something?"

He grunted at me, obviously not appreciating my tone. "I know you're angry with me Sesshoumaru," the anger rolled off him in waves. "If you would just let me finish explaining, I'm sure you won't be as mad as you are right now."

I did not grant him my gaze. "You are shamelessly destroying what my mother loved. Unless you have come up here to announce your long awaited divorce to that woman down there, I do not think anything you have to say will diminish my current feelings towards you."

"Don't bring Izayoi into this; she has nothing to do with this deal." I had hit a nerve with him. I glanced up slightly to see his claws digging into his knees and he had curled his lip slightly. I was pushing my father, testing my limits with him. It had been quite some time since he had felt the need to beat me into submission.

This Sesshoumaru was intelligent but my foolish anger refused to subside. "She has everything to do with this." I was beginning to lose control. I could feel the red seep into my usually golden eyes. "Do you deny that the woman who owns Amakoi Records is your bitch's best friend?" No answer from my heroic father. "That former deity talked to her and she pushed you into it, thus destroying what my mother worked so hard for."

Father stood and grabbed the collar of my dress shirt. His fangs had elongated and the red in my eyes did not compare to the crimson I saw in his. "Ok Sesshoumaru, we'll be blunt about this. Yes, your stepmother was the one who brought this situation to my attention, but it was my choice. Also, if you had bothered to listen to what I had to say, instead of running out of the dinning room like a selfish pup, I would have told you that it wasn't exactly a merger, but more of a buyout."

"That old hag doesn't like me and she knows that I take full control of Shikon Records in eight months. Why would she let you buy her company?" This new information made absolutely no sense. I shrugged out of Father's claws once he loosened his grip and waited patiently for him to finish.

"She's getting tired of it all and wants to return to her homeland, or what's left of it. So she decided to let me buy Amakoi for a large sum," from the way Father's eyes rolled upward at the word 'large,' this Sesshoumaru had no doubt it had made a small dent in his bank account.

"What are her conditions?" I was no fool; I knew that deity had some conditions to the deal.

"You won't have full control over the artists that were signed to her label, not right away at least."

"What are my limitations?" I wanted everything explained fully.

He sat back down and visibly relaxed. "She only asks that you not drop anyone until a month after you have gained complete control over Shikon and you honor her artists' current contracts."

"Fine, I want a list of the bands signed to Amakoi."

He stood and patted my head, something he knew that I detested but tolerated. He explained that he would have the list and asked me to be nicer to Inuyasha and his girlfriend. I narrowed my eyes at the request but nodded my agreement. I would refrain from slaughtering my little brother but it would only last for two days before the moronic child begged for a taste of my dokkasou.

After Father left, I picked up my pen to write down possible lyrics to my nagging melody but I found my concentration lacking. Expressionless was about to begin promotion of our new album and release the first single, along with the video. The first single, "Divine Orgy," was a song Kouga and I had written on the last tour. The wolf youkai had written the music while I had written the lyrics, mixing religious aspects with orgies and orgasms.

The song had caused some questions from Father, but like with most things, he did not stop me from putting it on the album. Inuyasha had some problems with the song but not so much with the actual lyrics; it was the music that concerned him. As of late, Kouga had been experimenting with different sounds, and our newest single had a sound that seemed like it should have been playing in a carnival. The two had fought for a week but a vote from the rest of the band had finished that. Miroku had loved the song and Musou had no problem with it whatsoever, thus allowing the rest to record the song.

At times like that, I hated that the band actually belonged to Inuyasha. My little brother had started the band with Kouga and soon recruited Miroku, a teenager they had met in a club. Musou had not been their original drummer, another hanyou Jinenji was, but he eventually left the band in favor of taking over his father's company, this allowed Musou to join the band. From what I gathered, he had declined but soon joined when Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga hounded for two weeks straight. The drummer found that it would be easier on his nerves if he just joined.

Their vocalist had been a very odd and pathetic moth youkai named Gatenmaru. He and Inuyasha fought over ridiclous things and the inu hanyou had decided he could not stand Gatenmaru's outlandish vocals. Their last vocalist preferred a whinny punk/new wave style while the others wanted heavy romantic Goth sound. Gatenmaru still claimed that he left the band due to creative differences, while Inuyasha declared that he had been kicked out because his voice was too exasperating.

I had been busy with my own amusements. I had always loved music, playing the piano at three (in youkai years) and then picking up whatever instrument I could get my hands on after that. I myself could sing but I had never considered making a career out of it. When Mother died, I knew I would take over her record company and geared my interests to producing and song writing. Shikon Records had been my life along with being the heir to Father's kingdom, a job that when the time comes will completely take over my life.

It had been Musou that suggested I join the band. Of course, the others had disagreed, with good reasons. Inuyasha himself had been a nuisance as a pup but combined with Kouga, he grew worse. Being the eldest, I was saddled with the brats at dinner parties and had to keep them in line. Miroku had felt my wrath on a few occasions after becoming friends with them and Musou just stayed out of my way. However, it had been Izayoi that convinced the three, mostly Inuyasha, to consider me as their vocalist.

When they approached me with the idea, I rejected the offer and called them worthless. However, I did see potential in the band. Inuyasha had written some songs that blew away everything that j-rock had to offer at that time. I would have joined early on but I refused to do so if their only objective was for Father to sign them to Shikon Records.

To dissuade them, I had Father tell Inuyasha that if I did join, there was no guarantee that he would sign their band. To our surprise, the hanyou said he would have refused a contract because he did not want anyone to say that Expressionless had not paid their dues. I did join eventually. Our popularity rose so fast that Father had to sign us when he saw that other labels were trying to get Expressionless on their label.

A giggle broke my thoughts; it took me a moment to realize that it was Kagome. I nearly rolled my eyes, instead I tried to block out the conversation between my little brother and his new girlfriend. The similarity between our personal video director and Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend, Kikyou, was disturbing to me. At least Kagome was useful to us, Kikyou did nothing but irritate me with her pale face and dead eyes.

Thinking of Kikyou, made me think of my own girlfriend, one I had not talked to in the past couple of days. A sigh almost escaped my lips as I turned on my phone and saw several text messages along with several voicemails. No doubt, they were all from Nogami Kagura, my ridiculously famous j-pop star girlfriend. I listened to the first couple of messages and then deleted all of them. I was not in the mood to deal with her diva attitude. There would be hell to pay later for my neglect but I could not find the strength to pretend I cared.

I played a chord on my guitar and mumbled, "Fucking women..."

* * *

**Rin**

"You're really mad at us, huh?"

"No, not really... ow! Jakotsu don't pull so hard!"

Jakotsu was straightening my newly dyed purple hair and was not being to gentle about it. I knew our bass player was trying to be gentle, but the results were always better if he was a bit rough. The two of us were alone in Jakotsu's hotel room, getting ready to celebrate our new record deal. Earlier that day, Youkai Companion had signed with Amakoi Records, and I felt completely sick.

"You're mad at us." He sighed and grabbed the hairspray.

I sighed and played with one of my bootlaces as yet another strand of hair was slicked down by gel and sprayed with a hint of hair spray. "I'm not mad, I'm just... I don't think this deal was the best thing for us."

"It gives us complete creative control, they get a small percentage of our actual earnings, and we pay next to nothing for promotional costs, including music videos. What is so bad about this deal sweetie?"

"I don't know what it is! I just feel like throwing up knowing we are signed to that label. I told Hiten and Naraku that I had a horrible terrible feeling about this deal but they wouldn't listen to me."

He did last minute touches on my hair and hugged me tightly from behind before kissing me softly on my cheek. "I'm sorry they put a guilt trip on you. You could leave if you wanted to Rin. We all care for you a lot, I'm sure if you told Naraku how badly you wanted out, he'd let you go."

I laughed bitterly and leaned back against him. "We both know he would never let me go, just like I would never leave. The band is named after me and I could never completely leave the stage. I love it too much."

Youkai Companion was named after me because I supposedly destined to be with youkai. Even in the times of peace and equality, youkai and humans rarely interacted with each other but that had changed recently. My parents had been quite liberal and had several youkai friends, which made me very comfortable with youkai to begin with. Many people thought that was weird and I had been teased miserably for it. I never had any human friends until I met Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Naraku found that interesting and thus our band named.

A loud knock interrupted our conversation and my thoughts. "Hey Rin, Jakotsu! Are you guys ready or not?"

"Almost Bankotsu! Give us two more minutes!" He jumped up and giggled as he applied some fresh lipstick.

We heard our drummer sigh and then yell, "Are you guys decent? Can't we at least come in"  
I stood and dusted off my tiny vinyl skirt. I opened the door and let in Bankotsu, Naraku, and Hiten. After I hugged each one of them, I allowed our bouncy bassist to touch up my eyeliner. We finished our makeup but I needed to go to the bathroom before heading out to a local club.

As soon as I had walked in the bathroom, I heard Naraku and Hiten arguing. Naraku started it by saying, "I've told you before Hiten, stay away from her. Your only job is to play guitar and act like a sex slave to her on stage."

Hiten's voice signaled to me that he was smirking. "It was my bed she was in last night wasn't it?"

"You're not to touch her," Naraku sounded ready to rip him apart.

"You have that bossy bitch Kikyou to warm your bed; Rin can do as she pleases."

I needed to stop them before it got out of hand. We were supposed to be celebrating tonight and even if I didn't feel like going, I knew the others wanted to. I reentered the room and I saw Naraku back down a little. Naraku dragged Jakotsu and me in a cab while Hiten and Bankotsu went in another.

We arrived at Club Asia, one of our favorite clubs when we visited Tokyo. We immediately headed to the bar. I smiled at a random pretty guy who was buying a drink. He was dressed similar to Kawasumi Miroku in one of their videos, with tight leather pants and a tight purple tee. I wasn't sure if he knew who I was, not that I expected people to know me, but he approached me and offered to buy me a drink, but an arm went around my waist.

I looked up and saw Hiten glaring at the male human. Knowing a fight would break out I politely declined the guy's offer and allowed one of my guitar players to drag me to the dance floor. I hate to dance but I allowed myself to dance to some random Japanese techno song.

A couple of hours later and a few drinks later, I felt light headed and found an unused computer to sit at. I went online and checked my email. If Bankotsu had not tapped me on the shoulder and motioned that he wanted a dance, I would have stayed there all night.

As he took me to the dance floor, I noticed Naraku sucking face with Kikyou, the cold-hearted bitch that I wished would break her neck from walking in those high skinny heels. Normally, I was a very nice person and would never wish harm on another but everything about her irked my nerves. Further, away, Jakotsu was flirting with some guy that was an obvious fan of bondage, perfect for Jakotsu. Hiten had seemed to disappear until I saw him in a similar position as Naraku with some tall thin, dark haired woman.

I ignored my beating heart and moved closer to my dance partner before practically yelling in his ear, "Who's Hiten with?"

Bankotsu looked around and then rolled his eyes when he saw exactly whom Hiten was dancing with. "That's Nogami Kagura! A bigger bitch than Kikyou!"

"Isn't she dating someone?" I was dancing with Bankotsu but my attention was completely on another dark haired male.

He wrapped an arm around me and lightly grinded against me. I was a bit surprised by it; Bankotsu typically only liked men, but went along with it. "She's dating Kiimura Sesshoumaru but from what I heard from Naraku, she's pissed off at him. That's why Kikyou invited her here." He laughed, "I guess you're going to have to find another bed to sleep in."

I bit down on my bottom lip tightly and forced my eyes away from them. "Would you and Jakotsu mind another person?"

He smiled, "No, Jakotsu would call it a sleep over. But ... from the looks of it, I think the both of us might need to get another room."

I followed his eyes and saw our bass player deeply kissing the bondage guy I had seen him with. I looked back at Bankotsu and felt my heart break at his heartbroken expression. I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before shouting over the pulsating music, "Let's go someplace quiet! We can go to Bar Aoyama and drink ourselves silly!"

He nodded and we made our way to Naraku. His girlfriend didn't look too happy with our interruption. Stupid bitch with her trashy clothes and her slut like ways, I would have loved to pull out all that straight black hair. Anyway, we informed him of our plans and he handed me some money. I rolled my eyes but took it anyway. I'm not going to reject free money, especially when I felt so terrible. We hailed down a cab and both sighed at the same time.

Bankotsu laughed, "So what is the story with you and Hiten?"

I twisted my face up. Kanna was the only one who knew about my little crush on Hiten but she wouldn't dare say anything. I shrugged my shoulders and tried to look out the windows but ended up glancing back at him and the seat of the cab. "Absolutely nothing, we flirt and yeah...but nothing is going on. I think he does it a lot to piss off Naraku."

"He wants you," Bankotsu had a look in his eyes that told me he knew what he was talking about. "Oh, but guess what?" He ginned at with eyebrows wriggling. "Hiten thinks you have a thing for Kiimura Sesshoumaru, maybe explaining why he's going after Kagura."

I rolled my eyes, "Everyone is interested in my love life but me. Is that weird?"

He lit up a cigarette and laughed, "Welcome to being a rock star."


	4. Completely Fake

**Malice Melodies **

**Chapter 4- Completely Fake**

**Kanna**

"What about this?"

I shook my head at the simple black dress Rin held up. "Why did you wait till the last minute to pick an outfit?" I went to my adopted sister's closet, pulled out a few outfits, and laid them on the bed.

Rin grinned at my question and picked up a plaid skirt. "If I had picked out an outfit a couple of days ago I probably would have changed it several times by now, and then freak out tonight because I couldn't decide what to wear. Then I would have gone back to the original outfit and be miserable thinking of all the outfits I probably looked better in."

I blinked several times, "Won't you think that tonight anyway?"

"No, because I'll know I was in a rush and couldn't help it."

I rolled my eyes before shoved a very low cut vinyl dress into her hands. It was the latest outfit that both Naraku and I had made for her. It was supposed to be worn on the cover of their next album but with the split from Saimyoshou, Rin felt it was out of place. However, tonight Amakoi Records was throwing a party announcing that they had signed with them, along with another big surprise that no one but the owner knew.

I hung the other outfits back in her closet as Rin changed. Signing with Amakoi Records was a step in the right direction for Youkai Companion. My brother Naraku was determined to show the jrock world that they could compete with the already established bands in the genre along with doing away with the talk that that a band lead by a woman was destined to fail. Many in the business had advised Naraku to find a male vocalist because all the successful jrock bands, ones that were known outside of Japan were lead by men. He of course refused and now many wished to see Youkai Companion fall flat on their face.

"Kanna! One false move and I'll burst out of this."

I reentered the room and studied the dress. It was possible that she would fall out her dress but it would have to do. Rin, as usual, was running late and it did look good on her. Naraku and I took great pains to dress her and the others in unusual but stylish clothes. Naraku usually designed the band's outfits but he had given me more freedom since I actually made the clothes for them.

She stared at herself with the full-length mirror next to her computer. Rin was in a good mood, much to my surprise. I, along with everyone associated with Youkai Companion, knew of the brunette's feelings toward Amakoi but we also knew that Rin would slap a smile on her face and tell the press how happy she was to be signed to the record label. Rin would never go against the band or Naraku for that matter.

I grabbed one of her makeup cases and arranged what I was going to use on her before asking, "Is it true that Expressionless is going to be there as well?"

"Yes, Naraku and Hiten are pissed about it."

I held in my sigh and helped my sister with her silver cross. "Hiten will not let you out of his sight tonight then."

"I plan on hanging out with Bankotsu tonight; he'll need my attention more than Hiten will." She glanced at my attire but said nothing. I knew what she wanted to say. They had invited me along but I had refused the invitation. Large crowds are not pleasant for me considering my lack of height and I would have felt like a tag along.

I applied some light blush on one of her makeup brushes, "Don't look at me like that. I already told you and Naraku that I don't want to go, I'll stay here and read a book."

The happy smile vanished, "I could stay with you tonight. I mean... It's not really vital for me to be there tonight."

"They're giving the party for your band," I would not have Rin's selfless nature act tonight. "If you don't show up it would look like a slap in the face and we both know Naraku's wrath." My teenage sister pouted and it was clear that the tough drop dead sexy Rin would stay in the shadows if the right words were not spoken. "You'll have fun tonight and advertise my work by showing off the outfit I have created for you."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Kagome **

I should have just said no. I should have told him that I had plans and couldn't possibly break them on such short notice. He would have been mad but he'd get over it. After all, _she _was going to be there, _she'd_ make him forget all about me.

I sighed loudly, like a child who had been refused a treat, and buried my face into my hands. If Sesshoumaru hadn't asked, well commanded since I was sure that he didn't know how to ask a favor, that I film the big announcement that Amakoi Records had. He had made it clear that if I wanted to keep my job, I was going to the party. Going as Inuyasha's date was just a bonus. Not that he had actually asked me,he told me he'd pick me up so I guess it was a date.

Normally, I would have been delighted that I was going to a big fancy party with lots of celebrities on Inuyasha's arm. However, the party was mainly to announce that Youkai Companion was signed to the label, meaning that everyone expected Naraku to have his girlfriend with him to share the good news. That was bad news for me, since Naraku's girlfriend just happened to be Inuyasha's ex. The girl that everyone expected him to marry until their relationship suddenly fell apart.

They never came out and said why they broke up but it was obvious Kikyou did the dumping when Inuyasha went through a very public breakdown. Inuyasha went insane whenever someone mentioned her. I think he somehow convinced himself that the leader of Youkai Companion had stolen her and that he hated her to begin with. That's why he had treated me so horribly when we first met, at least I hope that's why, but, over the past couple of months, we became friends, and spent a lot of time together. I don't know if they were dates but we've gone to some movies and out to eat, but friends do those things too. We have kissed a few times.

I blushed and then gave a frustrated groan. I was ready to go and my date. or whatever, was late as usual. I complained about his tardiness to everyone, including him, but he would give me a 'keh' and told me to deal with it. Sango had left with Miroku already, how the bassist had persuaded her to accompany him was beyond me, and Shippo had left to go get Souten, his latest girlfriend.

"I'll give him ten more minutes before I take off this makeup, take a shower, and get into my comfy clothes with a big bowl of ice cream!" No wonder I was worried about facing Inuyasha's beautiful, smart, charming, extremely successful ex-girlfriend, what kind of idiot talked out loud to herself? Well, Byou was here but I don't think talking to my cat would help matters.

My doorbell rang and was followed by several loud knocks as a rough voice called my name. "Kagome! Oi! Kagome aren't you ready yet?"

I sighed again and picked up my small purse that I hardly ever used, as I willed myself not to use my miko powers on him.

* * *

**Miroku **

"Kawasumi-san if you don't watch that hand of yours I'll rip it off," the threat was given with a growl that rivaled the ones given by the Kiimura brothers.

I mentally cursed that she was using my last name again before taking my hand off her behind. It had taken a lot of my carefully practiced charm, and a little begging, for the beautiful assistant to agree to go to the party with me. It was a victory for me and I was determined to not let her out of my grasp.

Being in a band had its advantages, such as always having hordes of girls lined up wanting to share my bed. However, I wanted a real relationship, no matter how entertaining those girls were. I had been raised in a happy monogamous family and I had always imagined my life being the same. My last meaningful relationship had been with a childhood friend named Koharu, but I had ended that after realizing that she would never have the fighting spirit that I wanted in a woman. She was a nice sweet girl, but I wanted a strong passionate woman that would never let anyone push her around, like Miyamura Sango.

I gave a smile that I knew drove girls wild, hell thousands of girls screaming proved it worked when I was on stage, "Oh my dear Sango, I told you that my hand is cursed. It has a mind of its own."

Her reply was a glare and a quickly elbow to my gut. I held my stomach and watched a small smile grace her lovely features at my pained breathing before walking toward the bar. My father had a cursed hand that always seemed to find itself on every young woman's behind. Mother was quiet and sweet but her fists were deadly. Father quickly learned that when he grabbed a friend of hers. She had punched him in the face and informed him that he was to only touch her, all of that had been done before Father had even asked her on a first date. After that, Father still had a wandering eye but he never touched another woman again.

No one had ever demanded that I keep my hands to myself, other than some angry boyfriends of some girls I had touched. Koharu had been more than willing to allow me to openly drool over other women but I hadn't wanted that. I wanted her to demand that I stop and force me work for her favor. I wanted her to be like Sango.

I stared at Sango as I licked my lips. Her warm brown eyes scanned the room and suddenly froze on something. I followed her gaze and caught sight of Sesshoumaru and his j-pop girlfriend. Kagura looked perfect as always and had an arm looped with her boyfriend's. She was smiling for some reporters while her inu youkai boyfriend looked terribly bored. In interviews and promotions, Kagura seemed as horribly sweet as her music was; but it only took a few meetings to prove that the wind youkai was nothing like the sweet goody good singer that her manager had portrayed for the public.

Sango had fire in her eyes as she stared at the youkai. Quietly I walked behind her so that I could whisper in her ear, "Does Kagura interest you that much?"

I had scared her briefly but I believed that I saw something else in her eyes as my breath tickled her. It was gone quickly; she glared at me. "I just can't get over how everyone just falls all over themselves for her. She's so fake."

I shrugged and casually put an arm around her bare shoulders. I ignored her pointed glare at my arm; I had to take some chances, and whispered, "That's due to Kikyou's brilliance."

"I don't see why you're so nice to that bitch." Sango hated Kikyou, even though she never met her. The hatred was justified for the assistant I supposed, just hearing her name made her best friend dive into self-doubt and she hated the manager for it.

"Kikyou is a bitch, I'll give you that. Moreover, yes, I do hate her for hurting my best friend, but she is smart and knows what she's doing. Kagura's success proves just how well Kikyou does her job."

The manager was currently sipping a glass of wine and talking to a rising fashion designer that most likely wanted the chance design the clothes Kagura would wear for her latest video. She was looking as beautiful as ever, and from the looks Sango gave, I imagined she wanted to smack her for looking so perfect. Truthfully, I thought Kagome looked better than the pale woman did even on her worst day, but Kagome could not see that and sometimes, it appeared that Inuyasha couldn't either. My best friend could be an idiot.

I looked back at my date's face and frowned when I saw anger take over. I knew she had a big problem with Inuyasha when it came to Kagome and would most likely butt heads with him tonight. However, since the said hanyou hadn't arrived yet, I wanted to enjoy the time I had with Sango. "Why don't we check out the Water Goddess' gardens? I've heard that they are quite a sight, though it would pale in comparison to you."

She rolled her eyes at my pick up line but nodded.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru **

I was bored and all the scents in the room were bombarding my sensitive nose. In addition, my arm was numb from Kagura's insistence that our arms be linked for publicity sake. It irritated this Sesshoumaru how everyone took pictures of us and exclaimed how our love was truly like a fairy tale. The press loved how someone as sweet and innocent as Kagura had wormed her way into my cold youkai heart.

I almost smirked at the stupid fairy tale that Kikyou, Kagura, and myself had created. Our relationship was more for publicity sake and mutual gratification. When Kikyou had been dating my little brother, she approached me about the fake relationship and how it would drive the press wild. I had been against it, I wanted nothing to do with publicity seeking women, that and Father was against me having such a meaningless relationship. Even Inuyasha had objected, though his fears were selfish. He feared our fan base would decrease if I were no longer single. The bothersome hanyou had remarked that my "pretty girl" looks were one of the main reasons why so many screaming girls filled arenas and bought our albums.

The only reason why I eventually agreed to it was that frankly, Kagura was not that bad in bed. It was mean, cold, and sound like something those filthy humans would have said, but it was true. We warmed each other's bed after long tours or stressful sessions in the studio and that was it. It was sex, nothing more, nothing less. The only time I had ever allowed her to kiss me was in front of cameras and rarely. I had no interest in her past her body and made it quite clear to her, and Father, that I had no intention to make her my mate.

Father had been overjoyed at this, but still did not approve of the relationship we shared. I understood his concern. I was heir to the Western Lands and should an "accident" occur, I would have been forced to take her as my mate. Father would have been the one to force despite his dislike for the wind youkai.

The party had been going on for a while and I wanted the water deity to formally announce that Youkai Companion had been signed, and that I was taking over Amakoi Records. If she would skip this nonsense of mingling, make her announcement I would have taken the necessary pictures, and then be off. However, the painful socializing was necessary. Jaken, my loyal and sometimes irksome servant, had reported that Kagura was spending quite a bit of time with other men. What she did away from me was her business but I would not have her carry on in public. I would not be made a fool by the likes of her.

"Would you snap out of it," her usually sugary voice was now hissing in my ultra sensitive ear.

I glared at her and gave a low growl that only she could hear. "We have taken pictures for the press and answered questions that are none of their business. I have done my duty for the night."

Her red eyes narrowed, "You know we have to turn the sappy romance up because of Kikyou dumping your worthless little brother, there's talk of us failing too," my growl's volume increased. Inuyasha was worthless most of the time, but this insignificant youkai would do well to keep her opinions to herself. She seemed to remember herself. "Look," her voice took a submissive tone, "we need to look like we're deeper in love because of their split. Everyone thought they were perfect together and by their breakup, we can capitalize on it."

"I have no interest on making you seem more darling to the media by using my idiot brother's suffering."

"Fine, then I guess you can find someone else to entertain you tonight, and I'll do the same." She shoved my arm away and practically snarled at me.

I picked up Inuyasha's scent and turned my attention to the sight of my little brother entering with a well-dressed Kagome. "Do as you like, just make sure there are no cameras around this time. I heard Kikyou was furious that she had to spend so much for that tape of you in a Hong Kong night club."

I could smell her anger, and it pleased me. I detested women that thought they could control me with sexual favors. I would sooner go celibate than give into a backstabbing woman like Kagura.

"Hey Sesshoumaru! Has she given her big announcement," Inuyasha asked as he dragged our employee towards us.

I shook my head and gave a brief nod to the suddenly shy girl standing next to Inuyasha. Kagome was of no importance to me, other than the fact that she worked for us, but she was an improvement when compared to Kikyou, so I attempted to be somewhat polite to her. My hanyou brother was clearly fond of the girl, but I was sure he would make a mess of it once he caught sight of his ex. He was already a complete fool but that cold pale manager seemed to make him act even more foolish.

"Oh look, there's Chiba Bankotsu! Hmm, you'd think the guy would look happier since this party is for his band."

Kagura rolled her eyes at Kagome but chuckled darkly. "Really Inuyasha, someone of your position should have a more refined woman by your side. This little girl is supposed to show that you can do fine without Kikyou, not how desperately you need her."

The bitch was fishing for a reaction and predictably, fury from Inuyasha along with a flash of heartache swimming in his amber eyes was produced. As a bonus Kagome's eyes filled with tears. Kagura was on the verge of laughing but my claws dug into her arm and she choked back a painful moan.

"Fuck you fake bitch! I don't give a damn about that cold hearted wench," Inuyasha screamed once he found his voice.

I kept my claws in Kagura as I murmured, "Stop making a scene Inuyasha. Take your woman away from here and go talk to your friends."

If he had not caught the sight of Kagome trying to hide her tears, Inuyasha would have lashed out at me, but suddenly Kagome was more important than his misplaced anger. He took her hand and led her toward a laughing Shippo.

I released my hold before hissing, "Find something to do."

I walked away from the glaring pop star, narrowing my eyes a bit, as a small female slightly bumped into me as she rushed past.


	5. Screwed

**Malice Melodies**

**Chapter 5- Screwed**

**Kikyou**

These types of parties annoyed me to no end, but it was important to Naraku so I would not complain. His band was now on a more competent label and I knew under his dark grins that he was genuinely happy. Few things made him happy and I was determined to be part of the things that did. Even if that meant doing things I normally wouldn't.

A throaty laugh caught my ear and a frown took over the content smile I had. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and caught sight of a barely dressed Rin talking to Hiten before she suddenly bolted. The teen hated me and the feeling was mutual, however, I played nice with the child. I loved Naraku and I wanted to cherish everything that he loved as well. His feelings for Rin were clear to anyone that gave the two a second glance. If I could not win over her, then I had no hope of ever being close to Kanna or getting to manage Youkai Companion, the other two things Naraku loved.

My wine suddenly tasted bitter as my mood soured. It never failed, thinking about Rin or even having the smallest bit of contact with her always ruined my humor. Naraku saw no fault in Rin and whenever the teen made the slightest of comments of her displeasure toward me, he would always take her side. I almost turned to glare at the brat but my job to Kagura was preventing me. The rambling designer, who had practically accosted Kagura and me, was trying to strike a deal. The quality and originality of the man's work was well known to me but the disturbing feeling of someone's eyes on me jumbled the man's words together.

A young woman, around my age, with long black hair and warm brown eyes was glaring at me. I was certain I had never met the woman but I certainly knew the man standing next to her. After my split with Inuyasha, I had prayed to every deity to never see Miroku or anyone else that had dealings with Expressionless. However, Kagura was my biggest client and due to my own idiotic ideas, the wind youkai was always with Sesshoumaru in public and his band was never far behind. That meant that Inuyasha would be along soon, late as always, and would seek out Miroku or Sesshoumaru soon and both were in my view. Quickly I gave my card to the nervous designer, telling him to call Monday morning to set up a meeting, and went in search of my absent boyfriend.

I did not search for long; he was talking to the Water Goddess. Why the deity had never taken an actual name puzzled me, but I did not question her, I only wanted to be near my tall talented boyfriend. He turned around the moment he caught my scent and extended a hand out to me. Feeling my cheeks warm, I reached for it without hesitation and allowed myself to curl against Naraku's warm body. The hostess of the party raised an eyebrow at me but kept any comments to herself.

We made small talk, complimented one another's outfits, and the loveliness of the party before the goddess excused herself, saying that she couldn't neglect the rest of her guests. She looked at me for a moment before taking my pale hand in hers, "Your love is pure, though jealousy and lies tend to cloud it."

Before I could even think of a response, the owner of Amakoi had left us, I was quite puzzled and Naraku seemed suddenly annoyed. Once I was sure she was out of hearing distance I asked, "What did she mean by that?"

"The old woman delights in talking in riddles, pay no attention." Nevertheless, he had, and it was obvious that whatever the Water Goddess had meant got to him.

We stood there silently for a few moments, Naraku calming himself, before he turned his eyes on me. I was always in control of everything in my life. Miki, Kikyou answered to no one, but one look from Naraku and I lost everything that made me, me. I prayed no one ever noticed that change, but dear God did I feel it. I loved and hated it.

I looked down at my wine glass and forced myself to speak. "Is she making her big announcement soon?"

"In a few minutes, I have to go get the others..."

"Get the fuck away from me!"

Naraku nearly groaned and I jumped at the intensity in the shout we heard from across the room before he muttered, "Sounds like Jakotsu finally met Inuyasha.

* * *

**Bankotsu**

"Would it help if I told you I loved you?"

I laughed dryly and placed my much larger hand on the one that was gripping my arm. As always, Rin had come to my rescue. "Yes, and no, it's nice knowing someone does love you but then I'd wish it was him saying it instead of you."

"He does love you, he's just..." She bit down on her bottom lip as she struggled to explain why Jakotsu threw himself at other men if he supposedly loved me. Rin and Kanna both had tried to convince me that he returned my feelings but I found it hard to believe. My hope had flickered a bit when he had found Rin and me the morning after we had gone clubbing.

The two of us had left Club Asia and got wasted at Bar Aoyama, something we normally wouldn't have ever done but both of us were pretty down. After drowning several different sorts of drinks and singing obnoxiously in the streets, we somehow made it back to our hotel and crawled into my bed. Things would have been ok, if we hadn't gotten the bright idea to make out in their drunken haze.

I had little interest in women. I have had girlfriends and boyfriends but nothing serious. After I met Jakotsu, I completely gave up on women. However, I was hurt that night. Jakotsu was practically having sex with the guy he had hooked up with on the dance floor. I wanted to get back at him, even if he had no clue he had hurt me. Rin herself was upset over Naraku and Hiten. She hated Kikyou and I knew it bothered her to see Hiten with Nogami Kagura. Perhaps I had taken advantage of the situation, I had always found Rin quite attractive but she was my sister, but I know both of us were comforted that night.

As a cab drove us back to our hotel, I kissed her on her neck. She seemed a bit surprised but she made no move to stop me. Once I was certain she wouldn't slap my hands away I slipped one of my hands up her top and fondled her as I started kissing her on the mouth. Normally Rin is terrified of letting people so close to her but I figured her being drunk off her ass let go of those feelings. Soon my hands found themselves under her skirt and hers between my legs.

We got out of the cab, I almost forgot to pay, and staggered into my room. The kisses and our drunken gropes grew as we got to my bed. Sexual acts occurred that night but not actual sex. Thankfully, we were both had enough sense to stop before that happened. Everything we had done been out of sexual frustration and loneliness. I loved Rin and I knew she loved me, but neither of us could take the place of the ones we really wanted.

There had been hell to pay the next morning. Naraku was always a morning person and had headed to Hiten's room to make sure Rin had gotten in ok. When he discovered Kagura was where Rin should have been, the two guitar players went to my room, figuring that she had stayed with Jakotsu and me. From what I remembered of that morning, the two had run into Jakotsu trying to open his hotel door.

Of course, the three of them discovered us naked in each other's arms and I woke up to Naraku and Hiten pinning me against the wall snarling at me. Somehow, I was able to explain that nothing happened, very difficult when your have claws threatening to slash your throat open, but Hiten would not believe me since he smelled me all over Rin. Rin took the attention off me by complaining of a headache and then throwing up. Naraku let me go to tend to Rin, as well as cover her up, while Hiten proceeded to threaten to kill me.

Jakotsu had been quiet during the whole exchange but as soon as we were alone in our room, he gave me the silent treatment. For the past week, he glared at Rin and acted catty towards her, until Naraku told us about the party. I was upset that he refused to talk openly to me (Naraku and Hiten weren't much better) but, as pathetic as it sounded, I hoped his silence meant he felt something for me.

I patted Rin's hand and brought her against my side. "He's been going on and on about Inuyasha. He even spent an extra hour on his hair and makeup for tonight." My heart thumped loudly in my chest. Jakotsu had only talked to me about Inuyasha and about his love for the hanyou. Her slender arms went around my waist and leaned her head against my chest. "You know he doesn't really like him."

She was about to say something but stopped herself suddenly. I looked down at her and then back up to see Jakotsu staring at us with anger in his eyes before he turned his nose up at walked away. I sighed, "I guess he won't be talking to us tomorrow either."

Rin made a face; "Damn this night couldn't get any worse."

"Don't say that, I see that Kiimura, Inuyasha has finally arrived."

She stood still and seemed to be counting in her head. When I asked what she was doing she replied, "I'm waiting for my cue to rescue Inuyasha from Jakotsu."

We stood still and very silent, ignoring the party that was going on around us. A few more minutes passed and as soon as a pissed off hanyou screamed in outrage, we looked at each other. I shrugged, "Better go get our bass player"

* * *

**Jakotsu**

They didn't have to throw it in my face. I walked away from the disgusting scene that was going on in front of him. Ever since I had seen Rin in Bankotsu's bed, with those little bites on each other, I had been livid. I knew I was acting very mean to the two but it pissed me off. Rin had been the only woman I cared for. She was my ultra-cute baby sister. I loved the little runt and then she had to go and screwed around with Bankotsu.

I pouted and decided I needed a drink. I had hoped that maybe I was wrong but the little display I had just seen showed me I wasn't. Bankotsu was my best friend and treated me like his younger brother, even if I was taller and older than he was, and I wanted him to see me more than just his buddy, I was more than willing to stay his best friend forever. I knew he didn't like me like that and even though I knew that Bankotsu wouldn't stay with him forever, I had thought that it would be ok if he had picked a woman I could hate.

Rin was not a woman I could hate, and it tore me up. I didn't even see her as a woman. She was the little girl I had helped raise with the other members of Youkai Companion. I grabbed a drink from a waiter and glanced around the room. Naraku was busy with his ghostly looking girlfriend and Hiten was casually talking to that tall j-pop star he had been seeing.

Silver hair caught my eyes and for a brief second, I felt the pain of Bankotsu's betrayal lessen. However, disappointment took over when I realized that the silver hair was from Sesshoumaru and not the younger Kiimura brother. Inuyasha would be a great distraction for me, a sexy distraction that I needed to block out the image of Rin and Bankotsu wrapped in each other's arms. I shook my head and grabbed another drink.

I suddenly felt silly in my outfit, the skimpy gorgeous outfit that I, Kanna and Naraku had designed for this very night. The design had only taken an hour to complete; the actual outfit had caused Kanna many sleepless nights to finish in time for me. My dress left my shoulders bare and even though it was quite short, it did cover enough of me so that I couldn't be accused of being indecent. With it, I wore huge boots with white stockings and the matching black vinyl arm wear. It clearly made me stand out and screamed that I knew I was yummy, but I was in no mood to party.

"Don't cry! There's no use crying because of that stupid bitch." The words were harsh and the tone a bit gruff, but kindness could be heard underneath all that.

I turned and felt a lump in my throat. Less than three feet away from me, Kiimura, Inuyasha stood with a group of people but I paid no attention to them. Those pictures and music videos didn't do the guitar player justice, he looked so much better in person. I nearly let out a schoolgirl squeal at the sight of Inuyasha. I took a deep breath, threw on a sultry grin, and swayed my hips even more than usual as I made my way to the unsuspecting leader of Expressionless.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

She was forcing herself not to cry and I felt my insides twisting in horrible positions. I knew the risks of bring Kagome as my date to the party but, well she was my girlfriend and she was supposed to be there with me. If I hadn't taken her then Kouga would have, and I would have had to beat the shit out of him. I figured Kouga would give me problems at the party and had tried to prepare myself for anything Kikyou would have done, but I had completely forgotten about that bitch my brother kept in his bed.

Shippo glared at me while he tried to joke around with Kagome, a protective arm around her shoulders. Souten looked at me hatefully because I had brought Kagome near Shippo. The kitsune had once had a small crush on Kagome and even though he saw her as a big sister now, Souten didn't want to take any chances. She had nothing to worry about, no way in hell I was letting the runt or anyone else near Kagome. I nearly barked at the two but a sweet smile from Kagome made me stop and everything seemed okay.

Mother was right, Kikyou and I weren't supposed to last. I was slowly getting it but damn did it hurt to see her, smell her, or even hear her name. I rarely cried as a kid, with a brother like mine you didn't create reasons for him to talk shit, but after Kikyou and I broke up I sobbed in my mother's lap. She had been the first person to actually care about me besides my mother and losing her had nearly killed me.

I walked around like a zombie for some time. Either I lashed out for the littlest things or I ran to my mother, silently asking why Kikyou hadn't loved me. Even Expressionless had done little to help me. Surprisingly Sesshoumaru had left me alone during that time; he even beat the crap out of Miroku and Kouga when they had pestered me about getting back into the studio.

During our down time, Sesshoumaru had hired Kagome to film a documentary about the progress of our next album and the tour that followed. I hadn't given a damn who she was until my nose caught her scent. My eyes told me I was looking at Kikyou's double but her scent told me otherwise; I trusted my nose more than my eyes. Her scent was full of life and innocence while Kikyou masked her natural scent with fake flowers.

Things hadn't been easy for Kagome and me. I had been an asshole to her for most of the time we were in the studio. I liked her but I hated that she looked like Kikyou. I hated that every time I felt the urge to kiss her I saw Kikyou's cold eyes as she told me she didn't love me anymore.

I glanced at my giggling date and felt my heart tighten, but in a good way. I wanted Kagome as my mate, but I had to get over Kikyou first. Forget all the memories I had of her, forget and destroy what my heart wouldn't let go of. After I stopped fighting my feelings for Kagome, I felt like I was somehow betraying Kikyou. Then I would remember that she had left me for someone else; as much as it still scares me, I knew that Kagome would never do that, even if no one would blame her.

Despite the liberal times, hanyous were still considered second-class citizens. It didn't matter that I was the son of Toga, the Lord of the Western Lands. Forget that my mother was a princess. It didn't even fucking matter that I had created the single most successful band in Japan, that my melodies threw Japan's youth in fits of ecstasy and desire; none of that mattered because my mixed blood always canceled out my achievements or diminished them. Hell, I could give the cure for AIDS and the headline would say, "Hanyou discovers AIDS cure."

I felt my mood worsen. I would have gotten drunk but that freaking wolf would see it as an opportunity to hit on Kagome, Sesshoumaru would see it as a weakness, and most importantly, the press would use it as proof that I couldn't go on without Kikyou. I wanted to snarl at the last thought. That's all the press could talk about, how I was a weak simpleton after losing her and the Expressionless was doomed to fade away to make room for other bands, like Youkai Companion. A fucking stupid name if I ever heard one, they only had one full-blooded youkai in their band and he was a weak one at that.

"Inuyasha, you ok?"

Kagome's voice brought me out of my thoughts. Not trusting my voice, because with the mood I was in I'd probably make her cry, I just nodded and looked around. I was looking for my brother, if Sesshoumaru had ditched the party I was taking off too. I could smell Kikyou and it took everything in me not to turn in the direction of her scent. There was no way I would shame myself in front of so many cameras.

"So it is true, that ass of yours looks better in person."

The voice sounded a little high but it was male and my instincts kicked in. I whirled around, ready to force whatever stupid male away from Kagome, but my snarl and angry words died in my throat rather painfully when I saw that the male in question, was not giving my date lustful looks I had seen others give her. Instead, the sexual looks and scent were directed toward me and for once, I had nothing to say.

Jakotsu, he was the bass player of Youkai Companion, licked his lips sensually and let a hand travel up my arm, pausing to squeeze the muscle there. When I said nothing, his hand went to my hair and grinned at me the way I had seen Miroku grin when talking to women. "You're quieter than I thought, hopefully that means you're screamer in bed."

My mouth just hung open. I knew the others were shocked at the man's blunt attitude and my lack of anger. I had heard of rumors about the man and of course, there were his antics on stage, but that was j-rock. All the successful bands looked like they were screwing each other. Sesshoumaru and I even did a bit of that.

Jakotsu moved even closer and finally I felt my tongue work. "Get the fuck away from me"

* * *

**Sesshoumaru**

I had been walking away from my little brother and his friends, until I heard Inuyasha's outburst. Had I the manners of the hanyou I would have groaned loudly before heading back, however, I merely turned around and headed back. I would not have my idiot little brother screw this up.

When I reached him, I saw the bass player of Youkai Companion blinking owlishly at him and then just smirked. The little fool would have opened his mouth to say something but a certain wind youkai made an appearance. Kagura was still stinging from my claws and was desperate for revenge. She would never do anything to me, but Inuyasha was fair game for her.

The deceitful bitch smiled ever so sweetly at Jakotsu and Inuyasha. "There's no need for such foul language. Why don't we take a picture of you two?" She motioned to some photographers, "Please, take a picture to show that there is no silly rivalry between your two bands."

Inuyasha bared his fangs, "I don't want to be seen anywhere near his crappy band! All they do is scream and parade that girl around for pedophiles to leer and gawk at."

"You and your brother appear to have an incestuous relationship and your music sounds like horrible 80's Goth rock, I don't see how you can even think that you're superior to us."

I felt my eyes flash at the rude words coming from behind Inuyasha. He moved back to let two other members of Youkai Companion in the circle that had formed around them. The female put a hand on her hip and smirked at my brother while the human male with long braided black hair that accompanied her stood behind her glaring at him. Inuyasha was weak but even he could crush the brash humans in front of him.

For once, my little brother was able to insult someone without being crude. "Record sales don't lie kid."

The two members of Youkai Companion shared a laugh and a condescending smile appeared on the vocalist's face. "True, but that's also due to great promotion from your label ... which just happens to be run by your daddy. Real bands have to claw their ways to the top, something you'll never know because of that silver spoon in your mouth."

Inuyasha growled and swiped a hand at her, there was no power in his swipe, nonetheless, he was stopped by her guitar player, Hiten. The thunder youkai held him by the neck and snarled at him, "Lousy hanyous should know their place when faced with greatness..."

"Release him."

The words left my mouth without hesitation. The girl turned around to look at me but I focused my eyes on her guitarist as I made my way towards them. I prepared to strike with my dokkasou but a gasp caught my attention. My eyes flew to the girl and instead of fear; I saw fascination as she stared at my glowing hand. The lack of horror caused this Sesshoumaru's eyebrow to rise. She appeared as cool and collected as I did and her scent did not betray her expression. For a moment I was unsure if I should have growled at her for staring at me so openly or to simply ignore her. I cursed myself for my brief indecisiveness before deciding to stare her down. No one, not even Father, could hold my gaze for long.

The foolish thunder youkai suddenly seemed threatened by my looks and released my idiotic brother before pulling his band mate into his arms. With the stare broken, she looked dazed and the asinine child actually tried to look back at me; Hiten forced her face towards him.

Wisely, the Water Goddess cleared her throat loudly and suggested that she make her big announcement. Everyone parted; Naraku appeared and called Rin to his side. She went with him, Hiten following closely, and Bankotsu dragging a disappointed Jakotsu. Inuyasha was livid and Kagome was doing her best to calm him down, I thought suggesting a firm hit on the head would do better but I had no time for him. I gave him a long look, clearly telling him that he was a child, before I approached the stage the Water Goddess was standing on. I had had enough. I would leave after the announcement.

My eyes caught the singer of Youkai Companion staring at me once more. She did not have the love-struck gaze that many of our fans did but she was not cowering in fear like others did. As much as I hated to admit it, I did respect her talents; however, she had crossed the line when she attacked our band. True Inuyasha had started the spat but she had insinuated that they were only famous because of Father. She would pay for that later.

* * *

**Rin**

We bowed graciously to the owner of our new label and posed for the photos that were required of us. Naraku said a few words and that was it, at least I had wished that were it. My stomach was in knots from the little conformation I just had with the Kiimura brothers. I didn't know why I did that, I always stayed out of the nasty remarks Hiten and Naraku made towards Inuyasha but he made me so mad. I do not only scream and my act is not forced by anyone.

"Pay attention," Naraku hissed in my ear.

I straightened as the Water Goddess started to speak again. "As many of you know, I do have yet another announcement tonight and well there's no reason to beat around the bush. I am retiring and returning back to what was my homeland. I wish to live out the rest of my life there so I have sold my record label to Kiimura Sesshoumaru."

Oh dear God, I nearly threw up over Naraku's boots. The person who decided if we got to release an album was the brother of the man I had just insulted. Crap, I insulted his freaking band and family too. Youkai take family honor seriously and I insulted everything the man held important in one sentence.

My distress must have shown because Hiten wrapped an arm around me and I saw Bankotsu and Jakotsu looking past Hiten to look at me. Naraku poked me in the side; I sucked in some air painfully and desperately tried to calm myself to hear what the Water Goddess was saying.

She had paused to let all the excited chatter die down a little before continuing, "He will be taking control of Amakoi a week from this Monday, so there it is. Let us continue to celebrate our wonderful luck of signing Youkai Companion and now Lord Sesshoumaru's success."

The deity motioned for Sesshoumaru to join her and when he did, the flashes from the camera became blinding. I hid my face in Hiten's arms and after a not so soft tap on my shoulder from the leader of YC, I finally stood straight and tried to regain my stage personality, the cool, confident, sexy personality that would destroy any person, youkai or human. Yet, all I wanted was to crawl into Hiten's arms and demand that he and the others coddle me like they had done when I was younger, anything to make me stop feeling the way I was.

Carefully, I bowed to the new owner of Amakoi Records and gave the biggest smile that I could force. The tall youkai smirked for a second before nodding his head at me. I prayed I looked calm because inside I kept screaming, "We are so screwed!"


End file.
